Crossing The Fine Line
by Kittyinaz
Summary: Complete! A rock is thrown from the far past. A future with a child is given up, a death is not as it seems. Everything is going to change. Or else the end of all is going to come. Gift for Natsgrl1 on the Fanfic Exchange hosted by Queen of Area 5.
1. Chapter 1 Off Into The Sunset

**This story is from the FanFic Exchange and is a gift to Natsgrl1. If you never heard of her, you are losing out on something special!**

 **Disclosure for all chapters: _Charlaine Harris and Allan Ball along with HBO own all the characters. The story idea? THAT is mine. Hands off. Or I will sic Eric and Godric on you. And Warlow._**

 **Pre Edit Count – 1,344 Words**

 _Song I listened to for this chapter: Between the Raindrops (featuring Natasha Bedingfield_ by Lifehouse

* * *

Life has a way of changing on you and you never know what to expect. A small alteration to the original so-called story can cause a domino effect to happen. In this case, it changed the fates of the universe.

Amazing how two little things change the destiny of so many.

It begins so simply. After the maenad event, two events happened. One is that Sookie Stackhouse disappeared.

Gone. No sign of her, nor can she be sensed by Bill Compton anymore through the bond he had started with her without her knowledge. She had been there when he went to rest that morning and when he awoke that evening she was gone.

Immediately, he searched for her in Bon Temps. He went to her home and did not find her, but her scent was there as if she had left that day. When there is nothing more he can find there, he heads to her workplace hoping that she is there. When he informs the shifter of her disappearance, there is a look of terror on Sam's face but he confirmed that she had not been in today. He continues to look, but when he finds nothing, he then makes his way to Shreveport to accuse Northman of having done something to her.

Instead, he finds out that Northman had disappeared at around the same time. Pam had not said anything, thinking her maker may have muted the bond due to his grief. Apparently he had been doing it when he thinks about Godric no longer being on Earth. But finding out that Sookie is missing, Pam started to pull in favors looking for both of them.

Pam finds the same issue: Northman had disappeared on the same day. When Compton confronts her and accuses Northman of taking Sookie, she raises an elegant eyebrow asking how he expected Eric to have taken her in his day death? Her dry tone of voice did nothing to waylay any worries. Northman covets Sookie, and this is the only theory he has to go on.

Much to Compton's displeasure, she ignores him as he accuses, screams, and eventually brings in the Queen to find his human. She tells them that one breather is not worth her time, however she is asking about her as she searches out Pam's Maker.

However, nothing is to be found out about either of them no matter who is looking.

Eventually the Magister is brought in and, after several "sessions" with everyone, he declares that there is nothing to find at this time. However, there have been some events taking place right afterward that raise more than a few questions from those watching the proceedings.

The first is that the Magister receives a phone call during one session, then declares his findings before he leaves in a hurry. The next place he pops up, the entire established hierarchy of Louisiana is thrown out the window. The Magister walks into the Queen's palace and declares her in violation of the Sanctity of Blood. He then proceeds to turn the place upside down, and finds that she is selling her blood to try to pay the taxes that she had ignored these past years.

Needless to say when it is all over, the palace is a bloodbath, and everyone inside who tried to resist the Magister - or those he thought guilty - died the True Death. He then moves onto the rest of the state, wanting to make sure this travesty is not repeated anytime soon.

Pam takes the opportunity during the madness to leave the state and disappears into the night. Most of the others who are in positions of authority did the same to escape being accused of something they didn't do. Thus the state and the positions of authority became a huge vacuum.

In fact, the Authority become so desperate to make their home state stable that they put Compton as King. Nan Flanagan tells them how much he supports mainstreaming and that he would be a great asset in covering their asses as the state is suddenly almost empty of vampires.

However, they promptly pull him from the position when he does nothing but make trouble for them. They didn't need it after the FUBAR situation that Edgington caused when he murdered a TV anchor. Though, in a way, that fuck up was cleaned up by two strange beings who had appeared next to him and, after saying something to him, staked him.

The Authority are quick to claim it is the work of their people who are policing their own. They couldn't look weak before the governments of the world as they are increasingly questioning if the Vampires deserve to have the same rights as the rest of them.

But one mystery remained: no one could figure out what the words spoken to Edgington mean. In fact, there are only a few beings that could have told anyone what was said. One had walked out in the sun in Dallas, one died after hearing the words, one was missing, and the last had disappeared.

If they had understood the words, as well as the meaning behind them, they might have had a clue where the missing Sheriff of Area 5 may be.

* * *

In his office in their building, Roman is sitting behind his desk, his chin in his hand, staring out the window behind him as he tries to figure out how everything turned into the current cluster fuck. Yes, the issues are being solved, but not by him in an organized manner. No, in fact all the current fuck ups have been solved by outside sources when needed to be.

And he didn't like it at all.

To add to that, the AP has not said a word to him since Godric's death. He knew it had to hurt for her child to have met the sun, but for her not to say anything to help guide them - well it wasn't helping matters. He has never flown this blind since his 5th century.

He leans back as he tries to find out exactly where it went all wrong.

"When you had a child become a Queen in a backwaters area. At least you thought until you decided that it would make the perfect headquarters." The voice is pleasant, but there is a mocking sound behind it.

Chills go down Roman's back as he turns around and sees a man he had not wanted to meet ever again, much less have in his private sanctuary. "Warlow."

The man smirks as he walks around the room, looking at the treasures Roman has out to show off. He knows that the man does not want him around. No one does. Well, two people do now - once they found out who he is and who they are. But they are the exception on Earth, not the norm.

Then, neither are on Earth right now. So would they be an exception? Or would it be business as normal for them? Deciding he will think on it later, he looks over his shoulder. Telling the vampire behind him, "Well, you were wondering where it all went wrong didn't you?" The left eyebrow goes up.

Roman somehow turns whiter as he realizes that the being in front of him is reading his mind. However, he does nothing, knowing of how old the being is. "What are you doing here?" The quicker he can find out, the quicker he can get him out of here.

Warlow just turns around and, after grabbing a Faberge egg, tosses it back and forth as he just stares at Roman. "Now, do you really think that is going to make me talk? What about the small talk and so on?" He smirks even more.

Roman sighs, "Warlow, enough. We both know you are powerful, since each time you come in here you show me a new ability. But then you are the eldest." He waives his hand and settles back in his chair waiting to find out what it is that the ancient is wanting.

Nodding as he continues to toss the priceless artifact back and forth, he sits down, putting his feet to rest on Roman's desk. "By the way how _is_ mommy dearest? Are you idiots still worshipping that vial of who knows what?" He sniggers as he watches the egg flip in the air before catching it and tossing it again.

Containing a growl, Roman is about to speak then stops. "What do you mean?" ' _Vial of who knows what?'_

Completely at ease, Warlow informs him, "Do you really think I would allow anything of that bitch to survive? You know how I feel about her. I don't know what you are worshipping but it is _not_ Lilith. I checked to make sure." He controls his anger at all that bitch had taken from him. It made him able to live longer, however, he misses his family.

Roman almost chokes when he hears that. "You checked? How?!" He glances at the entryway to where the Vial is kept. Only he and Salome have access to it. How the hell could Warlow get inside the Vault?

Pausing in his game of catch, Warlow just raises an eyebrow at him. "Like I said, I wouldn't want anything of hers to survive. Can't take the chance the bitch may come back somehow. I spent a lot of effort making sure she didn't." He then turns to the real reason he is there: to gather information. But the heckling of the so-called Guardian is something he couldn't resist.

Clenching his hands, Roman tries to control himself. It isn't worth his True Death to go against this being.

Sighing, Warlow advises him, "Though while I wanted to check to make sure, that is not the only reason I am here. I was sent to get intelligence and to see what is going on for myself. Basically, I am going to report back that everything here is so fucked up that someone needs to come and get ahold of this place." He smirks then, knowing what is in store, whenever they are ready to spring the truth on this world.

Roman just stares at him, "You are running errands for someone else?" It boggles his mind that anyone could command this being. No one he knows is strong enough for that.

Smirking, Warlow just thinks of how _she_ would like the vampire in front of him. _She_ would take his head. At least. He was proud of her and of him. He couldn't have arranged a better couple if he had planned it.

Wait.

He had.

Roman is uneasy as he notices how cocky the individual is.

"So what is going to happen now?" He knows that the only way he might get the information from the Ancient is for him to tell him.

Warlow catches the egg and looks at Roman. "Basically, you are about to be schooled. Seriously Roman, your house is a mess, your plan is going down the hole. You are just lucky _they_ think your plan is worth saving. Or else I would just tell them to let it all wash out and see what is left." Well, for now. They are wanting to scratch the whole thing and go with _his_ plan as soon as they feel they are ready. Until then, they will shore up the failing Authority.

Roman leans forward, folding his hands on his desk. "And what pull do you have with these people?"

Unable to help himself, Warlow moves so fast Roman has no idea he had until Warlow's fangs are dropped and he has Roman's head in his hands, leaning over the desk, "More than you will ever know nor will you ever be as close. Pay attention Roman and clean your house. Mommy and Daddy will be coming and there will be nothing you can do to stop them."

With that Warlow lets him go and is gone from the room, the egg falling. Only Roman's quick movements catch it before it hits the ground. He growls as he gets off the floor, knowing Warlow did it all on purpose.

But he thinks on what he found out, and for once, listens to the Ancient. If these two "parents" are coming and they have Warlow doing as they like, who is he to try to go against the tide?

Since it has been failing him to fight.

* * *

Final count: 2,101

I know I posted this all at once, but please leave a review to let me know you enjoyed it. It is the only way we fanfic authors get paid.

 **Fairfarren~Kittyinaz**


	2. Chapter 2

After a long debate with myself, talking with others and a final talk with M, I am pulling all but one chapter from all my stories on Fanfiction.

I have spent a long time bowing to their mandates and so on, wanting to give something back to the people who helped to start me off on this wonderful journey.

But no longer.

Their practices of not protecting the writers and enabling the readers to bully us is over. No longer will I spend a long period of time editing out chapters for content for this one site. No longer will I put up with having to go in and delete Guest reviews who are being nasty for the sake of being nasty. Or having my own or friend's works being plagiarized. For us having to mass complain about something to have it changed, and treating it like a popularity contest in many ways, is over. This last straw of having all my stories as well as everyone else's being mirrored/cloned on to not one, two, but **FIVE** sites for the purpose of making money off my hard work, was it. I have mentioned in the past lines in the sand, and I have moved mine until it is now in concrete.

While I will miss the friends and the friendly people on Fanfiction, I have made sure there are other alternatives to reading my work in case you don't want to read the WordPress site. Though it will be updated first, and has content that you won't find elsewhere.

So with this being said, I will be flooding inboxes with the removal notice since not everyone will receive the notice unless I do it this way.

Sorry.

I will leave one chapter per story up on this site. And I will notify the DAY I post the next chapter on my own site. Once. For each story. Then I am done.

As M said, you have make a stand, fight for what is right, and not what is easier. Easier is to leave things as they are, to continue to post my chapters here to get the reviews. Cause let's face it, while I am content with seeing stats to keep writing stories, reading reviews helps fire the muse up to keep writing.

As a reminder, I am also on: my site at Kittyinaz dot com, FictionPad, Fanfiction Affliction, Better In Texas, TWCS and A03. None of those chapters are edited for content. And TWCS is often updated with hours or the latest days from when I post here. I am Kittyinaz on all the above-mentioned sites.

Thanks for your understanding!


End file.
